In the pharmacological treatment of one or more patients prescribed with a singular or a plurality of variously timed frequency of drug intake, there have been a multitude of confusions, negligences and errors committed on a worldwide scale by the patients themselves, the medical personnel and those at home taking care of the patients thus resulting in the undesired drug under-dosage as well as over-dosage that clinically affect millions of patients in an adverse manner. The reason behind these unwanted occurrences is largely because of the lack of available, simple, economical, systematic and easy to use medicament container with built-in means of properly correlating not only the time of the last dose of drug intake and the time of the next dose of drug intake but also the instant recognition of the variously pre-set time-interval between the last and the next times of drug administration specific to the medication involved. The present invention provides the solution to these problems.
Earlier attempts have been made in U.S. Pat. No. 2,706,464 awarded to H. D. North, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,960,713 awarded to Helen L. Carey, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,111,637 awarded to W. T. Mehaffey, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,450,949 awarded to S. Gattuccio et al, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,767,680 awarded to H. B. Lermer, in U.S. Pat. No. 535,610 awarded to W. H. Blaney, in U.S. Pat. No. 557,616 awarded to H. P. Scott, in U.S. Pat. No. 623,171 awarded to J. B. Mowry, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,968,900 awarded to Berigoj K. Stambuk. However, these inventions are structurally different and are either complicated, harder to manipulate, difficult to mass produce economically or lacking in other essential elements which the present invention effectively solves. None of the earlier inventions mentioned have pre-set structural spacings, color-codings and indicia differentiations depending upon the prescribed frequency of the various time-intervals of drug intake desired that can offer greater advantages and more expansive worldwide acceptability which the present invention inherently possesses.